<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Much More by WickedSong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170589">Much More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong'>WickedSong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>butterfly effect &amp; other tales (hacyweek prompts) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Charmed (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Missing Scene, Visions, What if?, hacyweek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:01:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25170589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedSong/pseuds/WickedSong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>['I wonder if she knew that we were...' 'Destined?']</p><p>What if, when Marisol Vera enlisted Harry Greenwood's help, she found out more than she bargained for?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn, Marisol Vera &amp; Harry Greenwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>butterfly effect &amp; other tales (hacyweek prompts) [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Much More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>-I'm baaaack! I didn't have anything for yesterday, but all the fics were so fluffy and sweet, and a joy to read! </p><p>-So, as you can probably tell, I've taken the 'what if' prompt, and instead of altering scenes, I've added a scene to 2.18, because I liked Maggie saying Hacy were 'destined' far too much, and Marisol knew (or knows) something from beyond the grave (she told Mel and Maggie exactly where to find Macy's journal and the drawing of Harry after all). Hopefully that still meets the criteria of the prompt.</p><p>-Please let me know what you think!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Be careful with her. She can’t remember any of this.”</p><p>“Of course, ma’am.”</p><p>Confident that her instructions had been relayed clearly, and with a heavy weight in her heart, Marisol opened the pocket watch that functioned as a portal. On the other side of the curtain, the make-shift barrier that kept her daughter shielded from her eyes, and most importantly, <em>alive</em>, Marisol could hear the beginnings of conversation.</p><p>Now was her chance to make an exit, before Harry wiped Macy’s memories, and she forgot this entire evening had even happened. Marisol paused, and looked back – one last fleeting look at the silhouette of her eldest daughter, before she activated the portal, and walked through.</p><p>With her feet safely planted in the attic, Marisol let herself process what had just happened. The enormity of the evening hit her all of a sudden, the regret and guilt she felt threatened to bubble up to the surface. Giving Macy up, all those years ago, was the most difficult thing she’d ever had to do.</p><p>Or it <em>had</em> been until tonight. Tonight, she wanted nothing more than to take her baby girl into her arms and soothe her, take her pain and terror and confusion away. Tonight was one of the best, and <em>worst</em>, of her entire life.</p><p>Marisol closed her eyes tightly, at the thought, trying desperately to keep the tears at bay. She held a hand up to her mouth, and shook her head.</p><p>It was late, now, and she couldn’t cry out, not unless she wanted to risk alerting a still-sleeping Mel and Maggie that something was wrong.</p><p>They couldn’t know. At least not yet.</p><p>After a few moments, and some deep breaths, Marisol resolved that she had done the right thing. The right thing in hiding herself behind a thin sheet, only able to hold her daughter’s hand, if only it kept the fire away for that little bit longer.</p><p>It wasn’t time yet.</p><p>And so wiping Macy’s memories was the least Marisol thought she could do for her. A mercy, she rationalised. Though she couldn’t do it herself, she was confident she’d left Macy in capable hands, nonetheless.</p><p>One of the few whitelighter’s without a charge, Harry Greenwood was the best candidate, in Marisol’s mind. The Elders, apart from Charity – and even that was few and far between since the incident with Fiona – didn’t keep tabs on him, inactive as he was. The Elders wouldn’t think to question it.</p><p>As if he could sense her thinking about him, Harry orbed into the attic, just a few moments later. Marisol, relieved, rushed over.</p><p>“It’s done, ma’am,” Harry said, hands folded behind his back, and regarding her with a respectful nod. “Macy is none the wiser of what she’s discovered, though the assurances you’ve left her will linger on.”</p><p>Marisol closed her eyes, in silent relief, glad that her daughter would have a chance to live the life she was meant to; before it would inevitably be thrown into flux when she and her sisters discovered their birth right.</p><p>“Thank you, Harry,” Marisol said, with a nod of her own. “Now, I know this whole evening has been unorthodox, and you’ll have questions, but I’m afraid I’ll have to wipe your memories too.”</p><p>She cringed a little, but Harry was a whitelighter to the last, and didn’t look phased at all by what she said. Though he was by the book, he also knew discretion. It was another reason that she’d trusted him with this.</p><p>“Of course, Elder Vera,” he said, with a small, almost resigned, smile.</p><p>It only served to make Marisol feel even worse. But it was necessary.</p><p>“You’ll never know how grateful I am, Harry,” Marisol said, quietly, placing a hand on his forearm, ghosting the other over his temple, as he closed his eyes.</p><p>She muttered the words of the spell; not as precise as a whitelighter’s memory-erasing abilities, but good enough to get the job done.</p><p>With the last casting of the memory spell complete, Marisol went to remove her hands, but found herself being pulled into a familiar trance, instead. She knew, immediately, it was her power of foresight; a premonition.</p><p>But why now? Why-</p><p>
  <em>The backyard of the manor was strung up with lights and flowers. An arch stood at the end of the garden, and the sun shone blazingly overhead. At the top of the steps a giggling Maggie, and smiling Mel, walked forward, together. They wore matching dresses, a liliac that complimented the sunshine, and flower crowns on their heads.</em>
</p><p><em>Marisol couldn't be sure, but somehow she </em>was<em>. This was the perfect day for a wedding.</em></p><p>
  <em>Shortly after her sisters, Macy emerged from the patio doors, looking calm and serene. She wore a white dress, with a crown of flowers set atop her beautiful curls, similar to those her sisters wore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>She walked carefully, but with excitement in her steps. Yes, the sun was bright, but her smile was even brighter. In fact, Marisol thought that it put the sun to shame.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mel and Maggie reached the end of the makeshift altar; where a man waited. The groom. His back was turned, and so Marisol had no idea of his identity, though Mel and Maggie smiled at him, warmly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Maggie did a thumbs up in his direction, while Mel laughed, swatting her sister’s hands to her sides.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The man finally turned around, showing his face, his eyes full of adoration for Macy, who walked towards him, until she finally joined him at the end of the aisle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was-</em>
</p><p>“Elder Vera, are you alright?”</p><p>Marisol almost jumped out of her skin. The premonition was so clear, so vivid, and in front of her was the man she’d just seen.</p><p>Harry Greenwood; a whitelighter.</p><p>A very confused whitelighter, Marisol quickly recalled; her memory spell had already taken effect. To him, he was in front of her, in the manor’s attic, with no clear idea of how or why he’d arrived there.</p><p>Marisol smiled placidly; even though he looked confused, he also looked concerned. She waved a dismissive hand away, hoping that the spell had done its job <em>right</em>.</p><p>“I thought I would need a whitelighter, and the Elders sent you, don’t you remember?” she lied, the memory she’d implanted, hopefully taking effect.</p><p>For a moment, she wondered if her premonition had somehow tampered with the spell, but was quickly relieved, when Harry sighed in recognition.</p><p>“Of course,” he said, nodding his head. “It’s just, you were in some sort of trance. Did you have a premonition? Do you still need me to be here?”</p><p>Marisol shook her head, and smiled softly.</p><p>“No, no,” she said. “I'm simply tired. You’re free to go. Thank you, Harry.”</p><p>Harry gave a customary nod of his head, and turned, to orb away from the attic.</p><p>Once he was gone, Marisol wandered over to the couch and sat down. She put her head in her hands, and bleary-eyed, tried to work through the events of this whole night. From the moment Dexter called her, the night had taken surreal turn after surreal turn. After twenty years of not seeing her daughter, she’d held her hand, reassured her in how to restrain the powers that might burn her.</p><p>To make things even stranger, she'd foreseen Macy's wedding day.</p><p>Her wedding day, to a <em>whitelighter</em> no less.</p><p>Marisol sighed; it was a <em>lot</em> to take in in one night.</p><p>Witch-whitelighter relationships weren’t exactly unheard of, but they were forbidden, and so marriages most certainly <em>were</em>. Marisol wondered how so much could change, in whatever time had passed in her vision, to make that day possible.</p><p>It certainly didn’t look like an elopement, done away from the Elders’ reproachful gaze. It was joyous, and open; not secretive, and hurried - as others had attempted before.</p><p>There was so much to think about, but time marched on, and she had an early start the next morning at the university. Not to mention, making sure Maggie got to school on time, and helping Mel with her undergrad work.</p><p>Marisol stood from the couch, and wandered to the alcove where she kept the Book of Shadows hidden, just in case the girls found themselves in the attic for some reason. She traced the spine of the book, contemplatively.</p><p>One day, her daughters would come into their powers. On that day, she wasn’t sure if she would still be walking in the land of the living. In any case, they’d need a whitelighter, to guide them.</p><p>Marisol wondered if, perhaps, a force more powerful than even her, an Elder, guided her decision tonight to involve a whitelighter; <em>this</em> whitelighter. It could be a coincidence, but in magic those were few and far in-between. Everything happened for a reason. Marisol knew that. </p><p>After all, there was one thing that her vision told her, it was that Harry Greenwood seemed <em>destined</em> to be that whitelighter. </p><p>And to Macy...</p><p>Well, he would be <em>so much more.</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>-Writing from Marisol's perspective in general was actually quite interesting, and I enjoyed writing this fic a lot. It's not my favourite one I've written for this week (that is coming up on the Free Day, and I am so excited to share it with you guys), but it's close.</p><p>-There will be nothing tomorrow from me (unless a burst of inspiration strikes), so I'll be back for the Free Day with a three parter that I will probably just post all at once, because, why not? </p><p>-Wee shameless plug, but I've also been doing some gifsets for this week and can be found @sorceressyenn on tumblr, in case anyone is interested.</p><p>-See you on Sunday! :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>